the life you live
by oliverswife25
Summary: pg 13 for futre chappies. jamie moves back to her old hometown to her old friends and to a new love... finally fixed!
1. the start of it all

Reposted for fixing! have fun hope ya enjoy!!!!!  
  
Jamie Marie Sullivan had a happy life.She was in Band and a church going girl. This is her story.  
  
Jamie jumped out of her car and clicked her heels on the Texas ground. It was good to be home.  
  
Jamie was moving back in with her grandparents after a few long years of not living with them. She was glad to be home.  
  
She grabbed her stuff and ran inside. Usually when she came home for break it was just them, but this time tons of people jumped on her. First and mostly Jaxon. Her best friend of ten years.  
  
Jaxon hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear. "I missed you." he said " I missed you too" she said feeling slightly off. Her and Jaxon have always been close. But this was beyond werid. That night they partied and everyonewent home around 10. Jamie fell asleep soundly at 11, just glad to be home.  
  
The next morning she awoke to the phone ringing beside her head. Sleeply she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she said  
  
"Hey, replied a familair voice. Did i wake you up?" and without missing a beat at the same time they both said "did i wake you up? did i wake you up? of course you woke me up!" bursting into a fit of giggles.  
  
When the laughing subsided Jamie began to speak  
  
" Whatcha want?"  
  
"Do you wanna go ridin in the ranger with me? we could go to the lake" he replied thinking about what he wanted to ask her that night  
  
"ok!" she said.  
  
1 hour later Jaxon swung by her house and picked her up. While riding around he told her about everything that had been going on. They got to the lake got out and laid down in the truck bed slapping hands together and briefly holding on for a few minutes until subject of Band came into play.  
  
"You know drum major tryouts are tommorw, Mr passe wants you to try out since you were DM in your old band, Alex and i are trying out too."  
  
"Ill try out she said pausing, Itll be fun." there was an akward silence " Jamie there somthing i wanted to...." before he could finish she blurted out her next thought "Jaxon, is Alex single?" she asked He felt his heart break into two.  
  
"Yes Jamie but i mean i dont know...:" he trailed off  
  
"Can you hook me up with him? Please???" she said giving her puppy dog face?  
  
" Well i dont know......." he replied  
  
Six weeks later  
  
Jaxon sat staring out of a bus window on hs way to a football game with Mr passe beside him. Mr Passe kept talking about some drum major camp but he wasnt really listening.  
  
"Jaxon??" he said, with no response  
  
"Jaxon!! Are you listening??" he asked  
  
"Oh umm yeah, he said looking, at him i was just umm thinking." he finished looking forward at the couple in front of him.  
  
Jamie and Alex were right in front of him making out. And it hurt him severly.  
  
"Jaxon, why did you let her get away son?" mr Passe asked  
  
"Because i love her and i only wanna see her happy" he said  
  
"good enough for me" he relplied walking to talk to some officers.  
  
At the game  
  
Alex and Jaxon jumped around in the stands from directing to helping freshies with "problems". They had just finished the half time show and were returning to the stands from 3rd quarter break.  
  
Jaxon was watching the game. He had to make sure there weren't any touchdowns getting ready to happen before he left his podium. The game seemed to be fairly quiet so he got off his podium and headed into the stands. He looked for Jamie in the clarinet section but couldn't find her. Dissapointed he turned to go back to his stand but was stopped when Jamie popped out of no where.  
  
"hey Jaxon, looking for someone?" she said  
  
"um actually yeah, can we go talk?" he said  
  
"sure we can." She replied  
  
They walked out of the stands as Jaxon yelled for Alex to watch the game for a little bit. They walked in the direction of the bathrooms. Jaxon turned and grabbed Jamie's wrist.  
  
"Jamis we need to have a serious talk." He said using her nickname he only used in real big situations.  
  
Jamie got worried. She contemplated in her head what could be going on. She didn't understand. It had been a really good day and nothing seemed to be wrong. The look on Jaxon's face though made her feel seriously scared and worried. She wanted to cry but held back her tears.  
  
" What's up Jaxon?" she said  
  
"Listen I really don't know how to say this but..." he took a long pause  
  
"Jaxon what's going on, is everything ok?"  
  
"Jamie Marie Elizabeth, I love you with all my heart and my soul, I always have and I always will. I don't care if your with Alex. He's only going to hurt you, I really love you Jamie and I don't know what id do without you." He said  
  
Jamie could only stare at him her jaw dropped to the ground, she pulled her hand back and smacked him. "I can't stand you Jaxon. I cant believe you would stoop so low just because your jelous of me and Alex." She said  
  
"Jamie no that's no the truth, Jamie please don't think that!" he pleaded  
  
Jamie dropped her clarinet and took off running with tears streaming down her face. 


	2. the fight

AN welcome back! hope yall like thiss!!!!!!! please please read and review so i will be encouaged!!!!! love oliverswife25  
  
jamie ran and ran. even in her uniform. she didnt care. she was hot and sweaty but she ran. she got out of the gate and away from the school and collasped on a bench.  
  
"omgosh, she thought to herself. its finally happened, he likes me the same way i like him. but what about Alex. i cant hurt him. i love him so much. but i love jaxon more.. "  
  
Thoughts ran through her head like crazzy. she felt like tearing her hair out. she couldnt take it. it was driving her nuts. she heard a voice, and then a car.  
  
"jamie! Jaxon called! JAMIE!! please come back to the game. Mr passe is freaking out and so is everyone else. you almost broke your clarinet."  
  
"Go away!" she called back. she ran down the road  
  
he followed behind her.  
  
"jamie! im sorry! i love you! please please!" he called  
  
she looked him dead in the eye  
  
"jaxon i loveyou too." she called back  
  
she took off running and jaxon got caught at the light. he couldnt catch her. she ran off into the darkness.....  
  
Jamie ran off into the night. She wasnt exactly sure where she was going. She stopped sometime later. she huffed and puffed. she wasnt out of shpe but she wasnt in the best of shape.  
  
she looked up and relized where she was. at Jaxons house. on the front porch. she was getting ready to run but his dad came out.  
  
"hey jamie marie! he said, Is everything ok? why arent you at the game still. Do you want to come in."  
  
"hey brother robert. no everythings not ok. can we talk? i need some advice." she said  
  
" advice is my job jamie my dear" ushering her inside. He lead her over to the couch and sat her down.  
  
" Jamie first i want you to calm down. you look like youve ran a marathon. can i get you somthing to drink?" he asked  
  
Jaxon drove frantically down the road. he didnt see her anywhere. he couldnt loose her. she meant the world to him. He pickedup his cell phone and called his dad.  
  
at jaxons house  
  
"yes jamie i understand that.... oh can you hang on my phone is buzzing?" brother robert said?  
  
"yes, jamie replied quietly.  
  
"Hello, brother robert answered quietly.  
  
"yes he picked up!" jaxon thought not paying much attention to the road.  
  
" dad, hey! jamies missing! have you seen her?" he asked  
  
"well yes son shes right...." he said  
  
all the sudden he heard a crash. then jaxon scream and the phone line went dead. He pulled the phone away from his ear and turned ghost white.  
  
"jamie? i think there has been an accident." he said  
  
jamie turned pale.  
  
Jaxon's 2004 eclipse had just collided head on with a semi truck. 


	3. its all gonna change

a/n: this is myne dont steal it. please read and review flames welcome for uber marshmellow toasting sessions  
  
Jaxon groaned and rolled over. He was laying in his car that was flipped over on the side of the road. He felt terrible. His leg felt broken and his head was gushing blood. Everything went black.  
  
Jamie and Bro robert ran and got in his Ford expedition. They peeled out of the driveway and down the road.  
  
It didnt take them long to get to the scene of the accident. Jamie began to scream.  
  
Jaxon's car was turned up side down and there was blood on the ground. the firefighters were trying to pry open the door but couldnt get it. They had to call in the jaws of life.  
  
Jamie cried while bro robert comforted her.  
  
"Jamie honey, everythings gonna be alright, just lay it in the Lord's hands." he said beginning to pray  
  
jamie silently prayed to herself  
  
"God, she prayed, i know ive treated Jaxon badly adn its my fault he crashed. He loves me so much he's almost got himself killed. Dear Lord please dont let him die, i love him, in your sweeet precious and holy name."  
  
more cars pulled up, Mr passe and Alex.  
  
Alex looked grim and Mr passe was crying.  
  
The firefighters clapped for joy, the had gotten Jaxon out of the car. They put him on a strectcher and Jamie ran to him.  
  
"oh jaxon she cried, im so sorry."  
  
"Jamie, your here." he whipered barley audible  
  
Of course im here Jaxon, I love you, please dont die on me Jaxon." she said grabbing his hand  
  
"Baby, dont worry, ill never leave you, im always in your heart." he said his eyes closing  
  
"We're losing him!" one of the paramedics called  
  
"Ok then shock him we cant lose this kid" the other called  
  
Jamie just stood there mortified. She'd lost the one she loved..  
  
a/n OOOOOOOO cliffie! is jaxon gonna live or die? and what is jamie marie gonna do??? tune in next time to the life yo0u live! 


	4. its going down the drain

a/n I OWN THIS. flames used to toast my marshmellows and keep me warm thanks for da reviews  
  
Alex walked over to his girlfriend.  
  
"What in the HECK was that about???" he screamed at jamie  
  
"get away Alex now is not the time, Jaxon may die" she yelled back  
  
The paramedics shocked jaxon and put an IV in him.. he opened his eyes barley concious  
  
" You idiot are u trying to steal my girl?" Alex yelled  
  
"You dont deserve her" he said in a whisper  
  
"Alex, jamie called, come here we need to talk."  
  
"what are you going to tell me now. this is gona be good" he said sarcastically  
  
" We are through, she said sharply. You treat me like crap and try to control me. Im in love with Jaxon and i know i always have been. Im sorry for stringing you along, but we are over. This is it. Good bye alex" jamie said  
  
Alex balled up his fist and reared his arm back. He was going to punch her. Jaxon tried to get off the stretcher but couldnt. Mr passe jumped in front of her.  
  
"Alex Phillips! You are fired! No one who wants to be my drum major can go around hitting girls. Jamie will be replacing you, she was better then you at tryouts anyways." He said  
  
"DAMIT!" alex screamed  
  
everyone stared as alex stomped off  
  
Mr passe turned to the crying Jamie. She was shaking.  
  
"Jamie are you ok?" he asked  
  
she nodded the paramedic walked over  
  
" Jaxon's father wants to know if you want to ride in the ambulence with Jaxon" one asked  
  
she nodded and climbed in the back giving a grateful look to his dad  
  
she grabbed Jaxons hand and he squeezed hers.  
  
she looked down at him  
  
"you know that day we went to the lake and you asked me to hook you up with alex?" he asked weakly  
  
"yeah.. she said"  
  
"well that was the day i was gonna tell you i love you, he said, and i wish i had" looking at the brusies on her arm which he knew had come from alex  
  
" Why didnt you just tell me" she asked  
  
"Because all i want is for you to be happy, i love you Jamie Marie and nothing can change that" he said  
  
"Jaxon im so sorry this is all my fault i love you so much." she replied  
  
" i feel weak jamie, i need to sleep" he said  
  
he fell asleep as they rode to the hosptial well over 30 minutes away with the sirens blaring. Jamie knew she would never leave his side again.  
  
They got to the hosptial and pulled Jaxon out of the back. Jamie hopped out and ran along the strecther. They got him in a room and put him on a bed.  
  
The doctor came in two minutes later. He was questioning Jamie.  
  
"Had he been drinking?" he asked  
  
"Jaxon would never drink. His daddy's a preacher." she replied  
  
"Mhumm sure kid. just make sure your not lieing for him, thats important to know." he said  
  
That same time Jaxons father stepped into the room.  
  
"doctor i would appreciate it if you didnt intterogate my sons girlfriend. shes been through enough tonight. You might want to check her out to. She has some pretty nasty brusies on her arm." he said  
  
"I'm fine." she said looking down at Jaxon. His fatherhad just called her his sons girlfriend. Was that true?  
  
"Jaxon is the one who needs to be looked at i will be fine. Please help him doctor, he's lost alot fo blood and i love him alot, i cant loose him." she said  
  
" Nurse, he called Get me some blood in this boy's type"  
  
a perky blonde candy striper stepped in. "Yes sir." she called  
  
She brought in the blood and hooked it to Jaxon.Jamie was crying. The doctor looked to her sympathitcally.  
  
"Young lady, your boyfriend's going to be just fine. Dont worry about him. He should be discharged by tomrrow. He just needs over night observation and a cast for that broken leg." he said. she nodded  
  
"Baby, Jaxon whispered, Im going to be fine, but your going to have to learn how to direct the whole show before competition next saturday because it doesnt look like im going to be doing it."  
  
"I dont knowif i can Jaxon...." she replied  
  
"Baby, i beileve in you and so does God, so just trust me, ok?" he said  
  
"OK jaxon ill do it for you." she recountered.  
  
"ok, we will start the day after i get out of here ok?"  
  
"ok , she said.  
  
"oh boy, she thought to herself. what am i going to do, ill never get this down especialy with only one drum major on field."  
  
almost like jaxon read her mind he said  
  
""it may be only you but its the band, they know how to follow and everyone likes you besides Alex who will not have a spot in the show. Dont worry its gonna be ok"  
  
she bent down and kissed his cheek. while holding hands they both fell asleep. Jamie in a arm chair and jaxon on the bed.  
  
a/n oooo hows jamie gonnna doo it?? hows she gonna get ready for competition? next chappie coming soon 


	5. its looking better

AN: ok so i havent updated this story in a long while so i figured why not bring it back. SO hear ya go. Disclaimer: this is all myne u steal it and ull regret it. all flames used to toast my marshmellows  
  
Jamie woke up and looked around. At first she was confused at where she was, but looking next to her relized, she was still at the hosptial. Jaxon layed on the bed next to her sleeping deeply, over the night the nurses ahad put new machines on him, he looked so scary she felt like crying. He laid there, still in his drum major pants, white shirt and whitsle around his neck. She looked up at the clock. 8am it read in big red digital letters.  
  
"Practice starts in an hour" she thought to herself. "What am i gonna do? what do i say. How can i lead a whole band on field for a competion?"  
  
She got up not wanting to leave yet relizing she had to. Her hair was in shambles and she was still in her uniform from the night before yet on the table laid a note and a duffel bag. She walked over to the table and picked up the note.  
  
"Jamie, it said  
  
In this bag you will find everything you need for the day. This is also everything you will need for all the other practices we have. Dont bother showing up on time today,just make it before 10, i know you want to stay with Jaxon. Dont worry about it, everything will be fine by next saturday" love, Mr Passe  
  
She grabbed the duffel bag and opened it. She gasped, On top there was a pair of gloves and a shiny new whistle. she put on the gloves examining how they felt against her skin and blew quietly on her whistle. Below that was a band shirt and air brushed on the back it said "Jamie Class of 05' Drum Major" On the bottom there were black shorts with orange letters simply stating Drum Major across the butt and in it was another letter.  
  
"Jamie, The love of my life" this one started Jamie i love you so much baby. I am truly very sorry for what i have done to you I know that you love Jaxon. I knew that from the beginning. it was selfish of me the keep you from him, and because of my selfishness Jaoxn almost died. I guess i got what i deserved i lost what meant most to me. And thats you. I am sorry for all the pain, tears and suffering you have gone through. Good luck with the show, and know this. i will always love you. love Alex  
  
Jamie folded up the note and placed it back in the bag. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sat back down in the chir next to Jaxons bed and grabbed his hand. She sat there for a while just staring at him, wishing he would wake up before she left but he didnt. When 8:55 rolled around against her will she got all her stuff kissed Jaxon on the cheek whispered i love you and headed out the door. What she didnt notice though was as she walked out Jaxon looked at her an whispered in the little voice he had, "I love you, Good luck today" and when back to sleep.  
  
Jamie squeled into the parking lot of Canton High School home ofthe tigers with 3 minuted to spare and sahed to the field where she could hear the band playing.  
  
"Stop Stop, said mr Passe, i have an announcement to make. Jamie climb onto this stand please."  
  
Jamie climbed up on the podium looked over the band, some looked confused and others smiled.  
  
"As some of you may know, Mr Passe said over the PA, Jaxon our head drum major has been in an accident and is in the hosptial, he stopped allowing for gasp and murmurs and started again. Alex has been fired. Your drum major for the competition and the rest of the year will be Jamie."  
  
Everyone clapped and Jamie blushed.  
  
"lets go jamie, he whisperd and jumped onto the podium next to hers Call them to attention"  
  
"band 10 hut!" she screamed  
  
"1,2" the reply came while evryone came to attention  
  
"Cool!" she said looking over at Mr Passe.  
  
He smiled and replied "Get ready Jamie my dear,this will be one long day." 


	6. and she cries

Chp 6 the life you live  
  
The longest day of her life  
  
Disclaimer: this story is all mine and my orignal ideas do not steal it or u will suffer insane consequnces. flames will be used to toast my marshmellows! yummy!  
  
Jamie stood on her podium over looking the band in front of her, all at attention waiting for there next command.  
  
"What do i do?" Jamie asked Mr Passe  
  
"Lead them through the show! We have a competition next saturday!" He said a bit impatient  
  
"But i dont know it!!!!!" she replied back  
  
"Yes you do! Jamie how long have you been playing this show?"  
  
"About 2 months sir" she replied  
  
"Then you know it! Lets go." He said.  
  
"At ease" Jamie called to the band.   
  
The band all relaxed some looking happy to put down their already sore shoulders. Jamie looked down at the ground covered her face with her hands, said a small prayer and looked back up.  
  
"Go to the first chart and get set, she called as no one moved, NOW not LATER and NO talking!!!!!!" she said with more confidence  
  
The whole band ran to the first chart and got set no one dared to move or look around. Jamie liked the fact that 180 people were under her command. She felt powerful and strong, no longer nervous.  
  
"Band ten hut" she called. Everyone came to attention.   
  
" Ok she said, Im going to give you 1 2 1 2 3 4 and then your gonna do the show is that understood?!"  
  
"Sir Yes Sir," everyone replied.  
  
"alright" she said.  
  
She gave them their entrance and the show started, she messed up 5 or 6 times but over all did pretty well. When they had gone through the whole show and Mr Passe had made his annoucements Jamie was getting ready to dissmiss the band when all of the sudden someone gasped and everyones heads turned.  
  
Coming down the track in a wheel chair was Jaxon with his mom right behind him pushing him. He had sevral band aids over him and guaze wrapped arounf the top of his head but he was smiling.  
  
Everyone started clapping and screaming as Jamie ran over to see him.  
  
"They let you out! Oh Jaxon i am so glad how do you feel? i love you so much! i was so worried!" she cried  
  
"Jamie calm down, im here arent i? im fine! how are you? how was practice?" he said  
  
"Practice is going great! i was just getting ready to dismiss them actually." She said  
  
" Lets dimiss them together you give the tempo ill follow." he said  
  
Jamie tapped her pinky against her hand at a 120 tempo, they clapped 4 times, dismissed the band and went home.   
  
Jamie laid in her bed that night thinking about all of the things that she had been through the past 2 days and silently cried. She was so stressed. She had no clue how she was going to handle losing one relationship gaining another and running a whole band with her new love. Time would just tell what would happen.  
  
alright kiddys sorry it took so long to update! i hope yall like this theres more to come soon enuff. im moving so ive got alot going on but imma try. 


End file.
